The Beggining Of The End
by TheLenSama
Summary: Because they were the ones with the most regrets, The holy grail had crossed their paths once more. little did they know, they were part of a pre- written destiny set for them by the gods. Based during Gilgamesh's era. Rating might go up in the future.


**Hello there! Len sama here! so this is my first FSN fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own Fate stay night nor it's characters or the cover image, just chose it because it suits the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

Two men and a woman, stood looking down on a crystal ball.  
>"It seems that time has been disrupted, the begging of his reign shall be re-written as Nanshe foretold." Anu, the father of gods stated.<p>

"It has been a millennia since the king of kings perished, it is now time for the his rebirth." Marduk, patron of Babylon spoke.

Nanshe, grabbed a golden grail with red contents.  
>"For the man who will once again make him a better ruler."<p>

She poured the red liquid over the crystal ball as she said so.  
>"For the woman who will give him what he lacked."<p>

The last drop fell, the crystal glowed red having absorbed the last drop.  
>"And For the one that will make him battle for something other than glory."<p>

"It's time for it all to begin, the birth of a better kingdom." Their voices sounded in unity.

* * *

><p>The suns rays filtered through her golden hair as the wind caressed it gently, swaying. Her eyes reflected That times glistening red sky Which highlighted the endless field of shimmering lights buried and laying on the earths soil. The shimmers, rivaled that of the skies brightness.<p>

She was alone again.

Everything seemed frozen and yet, the wind blew softly as any other day. But, there was no sound..  
>birds flew across the scarlet sky ever so silently flapping their wings and singing a soundness song. The silence of the battlefield pierced her soul, the sounds of the dancing of metal clashing against one another had faded so long ago.. It felt like an eternity.. trapped, in this moment in time once more ...waiting...waiting...<p>

Saber opened her eyes, instantly squinting them as the suns rays filtered through her bedroom window. _What was I?.._she sighed. "It was..that dream again."

she stared at the beige stone ceiling as she pondered. She could only recall fragments of the dream. Blurry images that she couldn't make out. Occasionally, she would also have others but those were forgotten as soon as she'd wake up, followed by a terrible headache. Although, there was this particular dream as well. She couldn't recall it clearly but, she could distinguish it from the others because a feeling of sadness and loneliness always remained after that one dream. The only thing she wasn't able to forget when she woke up, was that dream's scarlet sky.

Her thoughts were interrupted with loud knock on her wooden door.  
>"Wake up sleepy lion , time for breakfast!" A man's voice was heard from the other side.<p>

She quickly set her feet down wincing a little when her bare feet made contact with the cold stone floor "Yes, I shall be there after I gather myself."

She quickly brushed her hair, tied it in a bun, dressed herself in a beige long dress, suitable attire for women of Uruk. readied herself, and made her way to the kitchen, already smelling the scent of porridge as she walked out of her room.

"Are you not on duty today?" She asked her guardian or, adoptive brother, as he was in the military.

"I was relieved for the day." Diarmuid answered.

"I see..thank you." She said as he laid the plate in front of her and took his seat across from her. it was a small squared table, just perfect for two people.

They ate in silence before diarmuid spoke up, putting down the piece of bread he was about to bite down."Now that I am a general, I will not be home often." Worried laced in his voice. "As of tomorrow I will be gone for a few days."

"I understand, do not worry about me, I shall be alright."

"Are you sure you will be alright without me? Come on, I know you are scared of us parting." He teased her and laughed lightly.

"It seems to me that** _you_ **are the one who is scared to leave _**me**_." though her blank expression said otherwise, He knew it was a joke. Saber rarely smiled It was understandable.

She had lost her home not once, but twice to tragic events. He still felt the pain of loosing his own and could not begin to phantom the burden of her having to bear that same pain twice. She smiled on occasions and when she did, she lit up the world.

He sighed followed by a small laugh. "Perhaps you are right." Yes, perhaps he was the one who was scared. He had worked hard to give her a better life, Because he truly treasured her, he wanted to protect her. After what happened she was all he had left and he did not want to loose her as well.  
>That's right, he couldn't, he didn't want to loose her.<p>

Before bringing the spoon to her mouth she stood still. She truly wasn't expecting that answer.  
>Staring into her almost finished porridge, Saber thought about what he said. Though she did not dare admit it, she was scared of him leaving her. After all, he was all the only person she had left since that day. The day everything was taken from her for the second time.<p>

Having lost their parents, her adoptive parents,  
>He, still being a child worked hard and endlessly to bring bread to the table. Eventually, as he came of age to join the military, at sixteen he decided to become part of the Babylonian army. She knew he strived to be the best. From then on, they were able to live decently because of his earnings. Still, she couldn't help but worry for him. going through arduous training. He made his way up the ranks And finally, not long ago, He was promoted to general, being the youngest at eighteen. Still even now, though he was the best in the military she still couldn't help but worry for his safety. That was something that would never change.<p>

She settled her spoon down and reached out towards Diarmuid's hands, having finished his food a while ago he sat waiting for Saber. "It will be fine, please do not worry about me. We have made it through so many hardships together, this is nothing in comparison." Squeezing his hands in reassurance,Her eyes softened.

She was right. And yet, he couldn't but help feel anxious at being away from her for a long period of time for the first time. "If I am not here..then who will..if anything..were to happen and I am far away-"

"Do you not trust me?" Her voice cut him off. Unbeknown to him, she felt the same way. She was..a little scared. But, she would not hold him back.

"It's not that! I do trust you but I-" his voice lowered with each word he spoke before giving a sigh in defeat. "You are right." He said missing Saber's warmth as she withdrew her hands from his. "Maybe I **_am_** over reacting."

"Yes you are. What are you a mother chicken." He looked back at her bewildered. Was she trying to comfort him by joking?

He let out a big laughter before speaking. "You are so terrible, you and funny don't go together."

"Whhaaa?" Standing up abruptly Her face reddened. "I-I can be plenty of fun too!"

"Right, right." Saber pouted as he chuckled.

* * *

><p>They were up by dawn, outside their home exchanging their goodbyes.<p>

"Please, Be at ease. I will be just fine, there is no need to worry about me needlessly. we went through this yesterday. Do what you must." She gave him reassuring smile.

And there it was, his world lit up, he decided to trust her, giving a sigh before embracing her. "I will finish my mission as soon as possible, I should be back before you know it." Her small hands clenched on the shirt of his maroon uniform still uncovered by the armor.

"And I shall wait for your return, I pray for your safe return." She buried her face in his warm chest. Though not admitting it to one another They were both nervous at having to part.

"I promise. I _**will**_ return." He whispered and she nodded. Saber, having Grown up learning swordsmanship, first from father and later from him, he was somewhat at ease.

The hug ended when they heard chuckles in the back ground.

"Come on love birds, we must get going." a fellow soldier teased them.

"I-it's not like that." Diarmuid stuttered red faced. Saber could feel her face get hot, surely her face wasn't betraying her! and what were they saying! he was like her brother!

"Anyhow," he tuned to her." Please, do not go wondering about while I am gone." she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Young lady, do not worry, he is our general after all." a soldier reassured her.

"I know, as I do know also that he will take care of his men." Saber said proudly. She knew they would all make it back to their families, that Diarmuid was the best there was and he took care of his men as if they were his family.

Like wise the soldiers greatly respected their general.  
>The soldiers including diarmuid smiled and waved goodbye.<p>

She heard Diarmuid's fellow soldiers tease him in the distance. "Do you not think she is still too young for you general?"

"What?! Spouting nonsense to your general." He sounded embarrassed and she couldn't help but smile. "When we get back I will make you clean the stables."

"General I was joking! Joking!" whined the soldier while the other laughed at him.

She stood outside the door until she could no longer hear the hoofs of the horses any longer.

"Please, be safe." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Having spend the day doing chores her day ended quickly. Now that she Laid in bed, darkness surrounding her, she noted the house seemed especially silent. Yes, because he wasn't home. She closed her eyes that being her last thought.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a productive day to say the least, after breakfast she had watered the plants, fed the chickens. Yes, they had their own chicken coop and practiced her swordsmanship, something she did every day hence, that is where her time would be most spend. She would usually spar with Diarmuid so, having to do it by herself now was..a bit boring?<p>

It had been three days since his departure so she was growing worried._ How long does it take anyway?_ _come_ _to think of it, he did not even mention anything about_ _this_ _mission of his_.

After her training, having still had half a day she decided to take a walk. She enjoyed a good walk among nature it was relaxing. Surely it would help her calm her nerves. Ah he did say not to wonder about but she wasn't planning on going very far._ As long as I am inside this land's range it should be fine_.

As she walked about she saw an old man, a neighbor, picking up vegetation from his land. Taking notice of her presence he greeted her." Hey there young miss, beautiful day today ain't it?

"Yes it is. oh? thank you good sir." She accepted the big bright red apple he handed her, cleaning it with the hem of her dress before taking a bite. "It is very delicious." The sweetest apples always came from his plantation.

"Non but the best miss, if I do say so my self!" he replied contently before his voice took on a worried tone.

"Young miss please do not wonder off to far, there are rumors of a strange wildman that lives in the woods."

"A wildman?"

"Yes, I heard from my own lad, I did. He saw him while hunting. wild he is, living amongst the animals, they approach him without fear! mighty he is said to be!" saber listened intently to the old man.

"I see..well, where does this wildman come from? surely he was not always there." No definitely not, the woods were a dangerous place unless you knew your way around or you were a hunter.

"That no one knows, he just appeared one day suddenly."

"I shall heed your warning good sir."

"yes, yes, we do not want the young sir too worry, a good lad he is. Be careful not to stay too far off miss."

"I shall not stray, thank you." she thanked him before continuing on eating her sweet apple.

* * *

><p>Maybe she enjoyed it too much or maybe she had been thinking too much on why Diarmuid still hadn't arrived yet but, she suddenly found herself in the middle of the woods!<br>No she was never one too get distracted ever, but her worry got the best of her. not to mention..._Ah this is not good, I am lost. If Diarmuid finds out..it won't be good and just like the old man told me not to do_. still, for the dangers that the woods held like wild beasts and now a Wildman, she was..pretty calm about being lost. Now if she could avoid those and find her way out before sunset, it should be fine.

* * *

><p>Her feet were stating to hurt. How long had she been walking? at least she had avoided dangers, fortunately. But it was almost sunset, she had to hurry!<p>

She continued walking until for once, she saw a clear area, she could see a lake as she got near. That was good but suddenly she halted. there was someone there. She took a few steps back slowly but it was too late, the person saw her.

It was a young man about her age. was this..the Wildman? But he did not look wild, to some extent..and he wasn't a man but a young boy around maybe her age.  
>He was sitting on a rock near a lake, golden hair so long almost touching his feet framed his body, his only article of clothing wrapped around his waist. With quick reflexes he turned to her at the sound of her soft footsteps.<p>

Blond hair was rare in Uruk. In fact so rare that the only other person to be rumored other than her to have it was the current prince of Babylon.

She stood rooted to her spot, on guard when she saw him stand. She knew she should leave but for an unknown reason, was it curiosity? She stayed.

* * *

><p>The young boy was shocked at what he saw, a female, a human female. He had never seen one, having grown up in the wilderness. Her hair was the same color as his, held up in a bun yet strands framing her pretty face. He looked at her eyes, they were a beautiful green that shined in the sun. He stood up, he saw her tense. "It is alright I will not hurt you." A soft male voice spoke.<p>

He walked towards her before stopping a few feet away. She wasn't afraid, after all, though at the time she did not posses weaponry, she knew the art of hand to hand combat, Having learned it from Diarmuid as a precaution.

"Who..are you." She spoke so soft it might have been undetectable to the human ear. Nonetheless, He picked up the sound of her voice.

"My given name is, Enkidu."

She could never have imagined that from the moment she met that boy, destiny would throw her life, the new life Diarmuid and she had finally obtained, into chaos once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! For those of you who might be a bit confused, I am a mythology geek so, I decided to add some elements from Gilgamesh's hence the reason why Enkidu makes an appearance. As for Diarmuid being sabers adoptive brother, how, will be reveled in due time. Once again Thank you I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I can't wait till Gilgamesh is introduced.<strong>


End file.
